This training grant in its 25th year proposes a minimum of two years of postdoctoral training in Immunodermatology or Cutaneous Oncology for a full time career in Academic Dermatology in the Department of Dermatology of the University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center (UCDHSC). The scope of this training program has been increased to better prepare graduates for the collaborative research environment of the future including "NIH Roadmap" proposals involving the interface of basic and clinical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] David Morris MD has been the PI of this grant for the past 5 years, and will continue to develop the collaborative interactions critical to this institutional training grant. An Executive Committee will supervise the management of training and recruitment of fellows. Since 1984,19 of 25 fellowship graduates have entered full time academic careers and 16 are currently retained in full time academic Dermatology. Five graduates are full time research faculty members of the Department of Dermatology at UCDHSC. The training faculty has extensive experiences in managing research teams and in training and mentoring research fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable] Training will prepare young investigators to participate in multi-disciplinary bench-to-bedside research projects in Cutaneous Oncology or Immunodermatology, the major interests in Dermatology at UCDHSC. Training in fundamental carcinogenesis, acquired and innate immunity, molecular biology and genetics, cell signaling, and cell death are available as foci for trainees. Some trainees will also include research training in outcomes-based medicine, dermatoepidemiology or translational research related to cancer and autoimmunity. [unreadable] [unreadable] M.D., M.D. /Ph.D or Ph.D candidates will be included with two trainees recruited each year. Four essentials of training are proposed: Individual research projects, formal coursework, seminars, and training in communications skills. Coursework will emphasize Immunology, Cancer, or Clinical Investigation, with additional training in Scientific Ethics, Career Development Skills, and Biostatistics. Trainees and their training supervisors will select research projects and build a course profile that complements the project. Training in communication skills will be supervised by Drs. Armstrong and Ansel. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]